


Play time

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: This story takes place after “Darkvison(s)” The party has saved Shadani and killed Amelie. Shadani as in the aforementioned story is not ok mentaly and has shown obvious antisocial behaviors and has regressed into herself. This bothers all the adults around her but does not deter Jin lee, a 6 year old half orc who she met and traveled with for months. He just wants to play and she is the only person in his house within his age range as his youngest relative is 13  and shadani is 8.This story tells what happened when they party returned to the house they have been staying at and Jin sees her for the first time after 2 days.
Kudos: 1





	Play time

Art made by one of my players: 

Shadani stood in the foyer of the manor and stared at nothing in particular. Even though she had two rations earlier, they were not enough to satisfy the craving of starving for 2 days. Hunger is the strongest emotion she felt at the time. She really didn't want to deal with the Wei family at the moment. She just wanted to be alone. At least when she’s alone she can’t hurt anyone, and maybe she’d disappear and not hurt anyone ever again.

Her self deprecation was cut short by someone entering her personal space. She jerked her hand back as Jin lee, the younger half orc boy she had known for months now, walked right up to her and attempted to grab her hand. He ignored the obvious signs of her not wanting to be bothered and the general sense of dread that comes with being around an embodiment of the god of murder, especially one in a foul mood.

He simply approached her with the innocence of a child seeing his friend after a while. He wanted to play, but she was having none of it. 

After jerking her hand away she took a few steps back, making sure to keep her eyes on the little half orc. Jin was confused as to why she would do this and took two steps towards her reaching for her hand again.  
Another two steps back. Two steps forward. Three steps back. Three steps forward. The amount of steps increases while the intervals between them decreases. Eventually there are no more breaks between the steps and the two children are running through the house. Jin thought this was some sort of game and wanted to catch her. Shadani didn't want to play games and was trying to get away from the boy.

Some part of her deep down did enjoy this “game” in spite of her depressive state. It was nice to go back to how things were before she got taken.   
But she couldn't go back to the way things were before, she can't be “unkidnapped” and the people who she killed can’t be unkilled. It was better for everyone if she was left alone. She hurts people. And worse of all, she _likes_ to hurt people. 


End file.
